Espiritu de la alegría
by HatsuneMikuVocaloid01
Summary: Coral ahora es un espíritu del aire: Coral Snow, ya saben su historia y como se convirtió en lo que es, ahora les contará todas las aventuras que tuvo con la primera niña que pudo verla luego de 755 años, Trish Duncan.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Wiiii! Ustedes me pidieron la segunda temporada, y yo cumplí, espero que la disfruten tanto como la primera, por cierto, agradezco un montón sus reviews, espero que sigan comentando, en cuanto al título, en el último capítulo se darán cuenta porqué le puse así.**_

_**Otra cosa, tengo un hermanito de la edad de Trish, así que no se me dificultó mucho personalizarla, además de esto, al final de cada capítulo haré una pregunta, espero sus respuestas**_

_Ya saben de dónde vengo, ya saben cómo me convertí en lo que soy, pero ahora les contaré lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, conocer a la pequeña Trish Duncan, la niña de tan solo 6 años que cree en mí y puede verme, con el tiempo pasó a convertirse en mi mejor amiga, aunque para que lo entiendan mejor, regresemos al día en que nos conocimos…_

-Oye, niña- le decía chaqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos -Espera… Estás… ¿Estás escuchándome?- preguntó ilusionada, la pequeña asintió levemente -¿Estás viéndome?- volvió a asentir -Está viéndome… ¡Está viéndome!- contestó saltando alegre.

\- ¿Coral Snow? ¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo saltando.

\- Siempre eh creído en ti- le dijo contenta…

…_No podré negar que eso fue lo mejor que me pasó en la vida, ¿Quieren que les cuente las cientos de aventuras que tuvimos juntas? Pues bien, comencemos, esto sucedió un mes después de que nos conocimos…_

\- ¡Hey, Trish!, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy?- le preguntó Coral acercándose a ella.

\- Lo siento Coral, hoy no puedo salir a jugar, debo hacer tarea- le dijo deprimida.

\- ¿Y se puede saber qué clase de tarea es?- le preguntó sonriendo traviesamente.

\- Debo investigar al menos cuatro cualidades de las babosas infiernos-

\- Hmm… si algo eh aprendido en mis 755 años de espíritu, son las cavernas, te llevaré a la caverna Magma*, si mal no recuerdo hay un para ahí-

\- No es por sonar grosera Coral… pero cada vez que voy contigo a alguna caverna o a la casa de mi abuela termina en desastre, ¡Y eso que la casa de mi abuela queda a un kilómetro de mi casa!- le dijo exasperada.

\- Okey, okey, admito que mis últimas ideas no han sido muy… adecuadas a la situación, pero prometo que esto saldrá bien- dijo haciendo una cruz del lado izquierdo de su pecho, en el corazón, aunque cruzó los dedos detrás de su espalda, sabía que nada saldría bien, aunque, siempre decía que era mejor intentar y fallar que nunca intentar.

\- Está bien, y que sea rápido, mamá me mata si cuando llega no me encuentra-

\- ¿Y la nana?-

\- Está dormida como roca-

\- Perfecto, ven, dame la mano- Trish la obedeció y Coral tomó vuelo directo a la caverna Magma.

\- Etto… ¿Coral estás segura de que esto es seguro?- le preguntó la niña al pasar volando sobre un volcán y notar que el suelo estaba rojo a causa de la temperatura que levantaba, probablemente si bajaba para caminar se quemaría los pies.

Coral en un ágil movimiento la sentó sobre sus hombros a modo de caballito.

\- Relájate enana, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte, no temas- dijo relajada, pero luego abrió los ojos como platos al ver que iba achocar con un volcán -¡Cuidado!- dijo esquivándolo, causando que el movimiento tirara a Trish de sus hombros, la alcanzó a agarrar del cuello de su blusa para alzarla en brazos.

\- ¿Estás bien petisa?- le dijo, le había puesto esos apodos a causa de que era algo más baja que el resto de los niños de su edad.

\- Si, pero recuérdame jamás aceptar tu oferta para ir de viaje a una caverna que contenga lava-

\- Despreocúpate, lo haré, ahora, hay que encontrar esa babosa, agárrate fuerte- le advirtió antes de salir volando lo más rápido que pudo.

Recorrieron todo el lugar, hasta encontrar la única allí, Coral sabía del derecho y del revés que la babosa infierno le pertenecía al protector de las cavernas, así como Burpy a Eli y antes a Will.

\- ¡Eureka! Ahí hay una- exclamó Coral al ver que había una en la base de un volcán -Pues bien, anota- le dijo acercándose, quizá demasiado para una babosa salvaje.

La babosa algo furiosa porque hayan invadido su caverna saltó en un cráter que estaba continuamente expulsando aire, con la velocidad proporcionada se transformó y Coral se vio obligada a huir de allí para que su "enana" no saliera lastimada.

\- ¡¿No que esto saldría bien?!- preguntó/gritó Trish mientras se flexionaba hacia adelante para que la bola de fuego que lanzó la infierno no le diera.

\- ¡Sabes que yo sé que no era cierto!- le respondió Coral, mientras daba un giro y evitaba otra bola de fuego.

Salieron de la caverna Magma entrando en la caverna Campo Callado, donde pasaba un hombre con una botella en su mano, luego de haber consumido tres más, el mismo vio pasar a Trish volando, pues Coral era invisible para él, y una babosa infierno persiguiéndola detrás, abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo, miró a ambos lados y tiró la botella en un cesto, creyendo que ya empezaba a alucinar.

Se escondieron en un callejón y así pudieron perder a la infierno.

\- Más te vale haber anotado todo, ¡Porque no repetiremos eso nunca más mientras viva!- dijo mientras la bajaba a Trish y tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó ambas manos en su aleta.

\- Por supuesto, ahora tengo que dibujarla- Coral la miró con los ojos como platos y luego dejó caer la cabeza hasta golpearse con su aleta.

_Claro, luego de eso salimos cual cohetes a la casa de mi petisa favorita y llegamos justo antes que su mamá, no la castigó, pero tuvimos que regresar a la caverna para que dibujara a la babosa, luego de eso, aprendí algo muy, muy, muy importante, __**jamás hagas enojar a una babosa infierno salvaje. **_

_**Caverna Magma: Como en la serie y en las películas nombran solo algunas cavernas, se me ocurrió que una de ellas se llame caverna Magma, donde antiguamente vivian colonias de infiernos.**_

_**Pregunta: ¿Tienen hermanos? Yo si, uno pequeño, pero a pesar de eso es una gran pesadilla**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte de este fic, seguiré con las aventuras, y espero que el próximo capítulo sea más largo, sin más, nos leemos el próximo sábado, beshitos.**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Holiss! Bueno, hice este lo más largo que pude, espero que les guste este capi, con las locas aventuras de Coral y Trish.**_

_**Respondo reviews:**_

_**Annima: Gracias, y qué suerte tienes al no tener hermanitos, créeme, te lo digo por experiencia -_- **_

_**WeAreNever: Sip, excelente idea, estaba leyendo un libro relacionado y se me ocurrió, espero que te lleves bien con tu/tus hermanos, o por lo menos mejor que yo con el mío.**_

_**GretaMontalvo: Hay, gracias :3.**_

_**Seroparecer: Grábatelo, jamás hagas enojar a una babosa infierno si no quieres que te pase lo que a Coral, y si, la escena en la que se conocieron está inspirada en Jack, espero te lleves bien con tus hermanos por cierto.**_

_**Asapasap: Lo sé, genial la segunda temporada, a mí también me gustó escribir la escena, dicho sea de paso, mi hermano también es desastroso, demasiado según yo.**_

_**EmMa Y SoFiA: Subiré los capis los viernes o sábados, por el tema de la escuela, secundaria no es fácil, sip, parecía que corrían una maratón intercavernal o algo así, jamás las hagas enojar por cierto.**_

_**Unespacioenblanco: Sip, esta temporada promete, me alegra que te de gusto. **_

_**Nicole Kawaii: Si, los hermanos son un estrés, pero a la vez no podes evitar quererlos, OH YEA, amo la continuación aunque la escribí yo, jaja, espero la disfrutes. **_

_**Sin más el capi:**_

_Muy bien, puede que la última aventura que tuvimos con Trish terminara en un casi desastre, pero esta fue algo… emmm... como decirlo… no lo sé… ¿Por qué no la leen y opinan ustedes?..._

\- Qué bien, ¡vacaciones!- exclamó Trish levantando sus manos al cielo.

\- ¿No más escuela por más de 1 mes? ¡Genial! Tengo muchas ideas para hacer juntas estas vacaciones-

\- Lo siento Coral, mamá me llevará a la cascada de Cristal una semana de viaje-

\- Pues iré contigo- dijo flotando enfrente de ella.

\- Si vas, no hagas de las tuyas y quédate quieta_\- _le dijo, para ser una niña de 6 años, era muy despierta e inteligente.

\- Muy bien, trataré de no hacer nada malo- dijo cruzada de brazos mientras soltaba un bufido y rodaba los ojos.

\- Coraline Sunyine Snow, promételo- la amenazó señalándola con un dedo.

\- Está bien, prometo que trataré de no meterme en problemas-

\- ¿No te sacaré más que eso verdad?- le dijo la niña aferrando su mochila y retomando el paso.

\- Nop-

\- Bien… trata de no meterme en problemas- dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa, aventando la mochila al sillón.

Al otro día Trish y su madre salieron directo a la Cascada de Cristal, al llegar ambas bajaron de su meca y entraron a una pequeña casa que allí había, siendo recibidas por un hombre mayor, abuelo de la niña.

Media hora después, luego de bajar todas las maletas y las cosas, Trish salió a recorrer el lugar en compañía de Coral.

\- Oye, Coral, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

\- Ya lo hiciste- le dijo con las manos tras su cabeza despreocupadamente.

\- No esa tontita, otra- le dijo riendo.

\- Pues sí, pregunta lo que quieras-

\- ¿Por qué a este lugar lo llaman Cascada de Cristal?-

\- Espera a que llegue la noche y verás el motivo- le dijo, ambas se detuvieron en una roca frente al gran lago, cerca de la casa, para observar el lago del cual asomaban cristales azules y rosados, y con eso la cascada que tenía los mismos cristales en ella, estaba anocheciendo, Coral ya sabía lo que pasaría, así que mordió su labio para no contarle a Trish.

\- Presta atención petisa, ahora sabrás el porqué de su nombre- fue lo único que le dijo.

Cuando ya escaseaba la luz, los cristales comenzaron a brillar intensamente, causando que el lago y la cascada se iluminaran, dando un espectáculo increíble.

\- Esto es genial- dijo la pequeña observando todo asombrada.

\- Si lo es, lo tengo que reconocer, pero mañana será genial- le dijo, luego se dio cuenta de que Trish estaba cabeceando, la niña se acomodó en los brazos de Coral quedando dormida.

La joven sonrió y la llevó volando hacia la casa, entró por la ventana y la dejó allí.

\- Descansa petisa- dijo sonriendo mientras besaba la frente de Trish y la arropaba.

_**Al otro día: **_

Trish despertó muy animada, así que comió su desayuno y como afuera hacía calor se puso su traje de baño, lista para nadar.

\- ¡Coral!- la llamó ya afuera.

\- ¿Si petisa?- le dijo asomando la cabeza del agua, causando que Trish se asustara bastante.

\- No me asustes así- le dijo con una mano en el pecho.

\- Lo lamento mucho-

\- Pierde cuidado, muy bien, ¿Qué haremos hoy?- dijo emocionada -Que no implique destrucción por favor-

\- Trataré, pero, ¿Quieres nadar?- le preguntó entusiasmada.

\- Si, pero, sabes que no aguanto demasiado la respiración-

\- Toma, usa esto- le dijo teniéndole una pajilla para respirar bajo el agua.

\- Gracias, pero no gracias, hagamos otra cosa- Coral sonrió de lado, cosa que le causó un pequeño escalofrío a Trish.

\- Tengo otra idea, ¡Vamos a la cascada!- dijo levantando la mano, salió volando del agua, tomó a Trish por debajo del brazo, llevándola hasta uno de los cristales que salían de forma horizontal, la paró ahí arriba.

\- Coral, bájame de aquí, sabes que no me llevo bien con las grandes alturas-

\- Prometo que será divertido, solo salta de aquí, yo te atraparé-

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loca?!- le gritó con nervios, Coral pensó e hizo una seña con el dedo, diciendo que solo un poco.

\- Genial, voy a morir a los 6 años- dijo sarcásticamente.

\- Tú solo, confía en mí, ¿Si?- le dijo con una mirada sincera.

\- D-de acuerdo- Coral fue volando y se mantuvo flotando a unos cuantos metros de Trish, la pequeña cerró los ojos con fuerza, y rezando a todos los dioses que la ayudaran se lanzó.

Coral abrió los brazos y la atrapó, con lo que no contaba era que con la velocidad que tomó Trish, no pudo frenar a tiempo y ambas terminaron en el lago, una corriente las succionó y terminaron en una caverna sumergida.

Cuando salieron Trish tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

\- Cof cof… te dije que no era una buena idea… cof cof… ¿Cómo es que no te falta aliento?- le preguntó finalmente nadando hasta la orilla.

\- Trish, soy un espíritu, no necesito respirar- le dijo -Ahora, hay que salir de aquí, antes de que la marea suba, morirás si no-

\- Busca por allí, yo por aquí- dijo ella rápidamente al oír eso.

\- Me va a mí- dijo Coral frunciéndose de hombros y revisando el lugar de arriba abajo, sin encontrar más salida que la entrada.

\- Oficialmente, estamos atrapadas, supongo que no ten…- algo la detuvo, un resplandor en una pequeña mueca en las paredes -Ven, vamos a investigar- dijo armándose de valor.

Ambas se arrastraron por el hueco, viendo así miles de babosas AquaBeek, Electroshock y fósforos, las cuales habían causado ese brillo.

\- Que impresión, esto es fantástico- dijo Coral en un susurro, aunque fue lo suficientemente alto como para que las babosas las escucharan y enfurecieran.

\- Oye Coral, ¿No tendríamos que correr?- preguntó una asustada Trish.

\- Supongo que es un buen momento para una retirada estratégica- dijo Coral seriamente.

\- ¿Enserio?-

\- Nop, ¡Huyamos!- gritó saliendo de allí lo más rápido posible, pero algunas babosas Electroshock las alcanzaron y dispararon contra ellas, recibiendo Coral unos tres rayos en el trasero -¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!- exclamó frotando su retaguardia.

Harta de eso, se dio vuelta protegiendo a Trish mientras comenzaba a cantar, calmando así a las babosas, fue hacia atrás, tomó a Trish en brazos y saltó al agua.

Nadó todo lo que su aleta daba para salir de allí, siendo seguida por tres babosas AquaBeek, salieron del agua y fueron directo hacia la casa, aunque antes de llegar las babosas le lanzaron potentes chorros de agua que las dejó más mojadas de lo que ya estaban, luego levantaron su manita gritándoles, o algo así, para luego volver a sumergirse.

\- Okey…, eso fue raro, y doloroso- se dijo Coral frotándose el trasero con una mano y con la otra escurriéndose el cabello.

\- A la próxima yo te voy a proponer algo, ¿Trato?- le dijo la pequeña estirando la mano.

\- Trato- le respondió la joven estrechándola.

_Eso, debo admitir, fue muy muy doloroso, y ahora me explico por qué no existen Electroshocks en las cavernas en donde hay agua, y por cierto, aprendí otra lección, __**si vas a nadar, no lleves a tu **__**Electroshock, puedes salir lastimado.**_

_**¿Qué tal?, espero les haya gustado, estuve toda la semana escribiéndolo.**_

_**Pregunta: ¿Cuál fue la parte que más les gustó o los hizo reír? A mi sinceramente me gustó la parte en que Coral fue golpeada por la Electroshock.**_

_**Espero sus hermosísimos Reviews, y por cierto, se me ocurrió algo, no es obligación lo que escribiré a continuación, pero me gustaría que participaran, ustedes pueden dejarme ideas para el próximo capítulo, yo elegiré una y la escribiré, espero que se anoten para dejarme ideas.**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo cap.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**PrincesaLuna. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Holu! Hey! Lamento la tardanza, espero este cap. les guste, por cierto, para que sepan, si les interesa, ayer fue mi cumpleaños, guau, ni yo me creo que ya tengo 17 añitos**__**, en fin, respondo reviews:**_

_**Nicole Kawaii: Jaja, si fue gracioso, por cierto, lo haría con gusto, pero no sé cuál es esa serie, lo lamento.**_

_**WeAreNever: Shiii! Gracias, y si, fue graciosísimo, por supuesto, acabo de terminar el capi.**_

_**Osiris: Jajaja, si, fue gracioso, y te entiendo, yo también me maté de la risa cuando lo escribí, jajaja.**_

_**Annima: Jaja, si lo sé, fue grandioso en cierta parte.**_

_**Asapasap: Jajaja, si, hubiera estado genial, lástima que nadie lo pensó en el momento.**_

_**GretaMontalvo: Jajaja, si, gracioso, no te preocupes que no planeo dejarlo hasta terminarlo.**_

_**Unespacioenblanco: Me alegra que te haya hecho reír, fue una de las más graciosas, espero que lo sigas leyendo.**_

_**Ahora, sin más el cap.: **_

_La última aventura que tuvimos con Trish fue algo, que digo, muy dolorosa, creo que mi trasero aún me duele, aunque quizá esta sirva para bajar la hinchazón, después de todo, el hielo siempre ayuda…_

\- Creo que voy a volver a morir, pero esta vez del calor- decía Coral mientras se hacía pequeños remolinos para refrescarse, ese día sí que hacía calor, ambas estaban sentadas debajo de un gran hongo.

\- Tienes razón en cierto punto, estoy a punto de desfallecer del calor Coral, quiero una limonada con mucho hielo- dijo abanicándose con la mano la pequeña Trish, cuando dijo eso, a Coral se le prendió la lamparita.

\- Oye, ¿Te gustaría ir a patinar a la Caverna Congelada?- le preguntó.

\- ¿Patinar? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la niña.

\- Es algo muy divertido, lo aprendí cuando aún era humana-

\- ¿Segura de que no es peligroso?- preguntó temerosa por la idea del espíritu.

\- Cien por ciento, no puede fallar, a menos que nos caigamos al agua helada y mueras de pulmonía o hipotermia- le dijo relajada, ganándose una mueca de horror de su enana, lo que hizo que la joven riera -Jajaja, tranquila petisa, solo estaba bromeando, no sucederá nada, lo juro, ahora ven, creo que tengo un par de patines en mi antiguo hogar, si es que aún sigue en pie- le habló incorporándose de un salto y colocando a la niña en su espalda -Vamos, si mal no recuerdo era cerca de aquí-

Coral comenzó a levitar más alto para luego salir disparada hacia adelante.

Luego de aproximadamente 15 minutos llegaron a una antiquísima construcción, tanto, que ya quedaba no mucho más que la estructura.

\- El refugio Shane, no lo veía desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, adelante, los patines están dentro-

\- Okey, esto se ha puesto peligroso antes de empezar-

\- Vamos Trish, no seas aguafiestas, será divertido-

\- ¡Siempre dices lo mismo! ¡Para ti la vida es pura diversión!-

\- Trish, me ofendes, yo si me tomo cosas enserio- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Dime solo una-

\- Hmmm…- dijo con un dedo en su labio inferior pensando -Eso no tiene importancia, cuando me acuerde te digo, ahora, entremos- Coral no le dio tiempo a nada y entró volando por una ventana de la planta alta.

\- Haber, mi habitación, o al menos lo que queda de ella, debería estar por aquí cerca… ¡Ahí!- exclamó señalando una puerta llena de tela de aracni-redes salvajes, las cuales les gruñeron para defender su territorio.

\- Sabes, empiezo a creer que las babosas tienen algo en contra de nosotras-

\- Psss… no te preocupes, ven- le dijo atravesando la puerta, adentro parecía un verdadero basurero, las maderas podridas y rotas que parecía que si caía una pluma arriba se desplomaría, las sabanas y ropa estaban desgastadas y sucias, además de llenas de hoyos, los muebles estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de tierra y la puerta del armario rota y medio caída, por lo que se podía divisar un resplandor.

Coral se acercó un poco y pudo divisar la cuchilla de los patines, los sacó y pudo comprobar que eran una de las pocas cosas que quedaban en buen estado, les dio una vuelta para comprobarlo y sonrió al ver que si tenía razón.

\- Coral, esto me está dando miedo, ¿Qué sucede si esto se desmorona?-

\- Tranquila enana, recuerda que estoy aquí para protegerte, además, si esta cosa no se cayó en 755 años, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que se caiga ahora?-

\- Muchas- respondió cortantemente.

\- Tienes razón en cierto punto-

Finalmente salieron de allí dirigiéndose a la caverna congelada.

\- Ven enana, ponte estos, yo te ayudaré- le dijo tendiéndole los patines a la niña.

\- Okey, pero si me matas, volveré a patearte el trasero- le amenazó.

Coral la ayudó a pararse sobre el hielo y dieron unas cuantas vueltas hasta que Trish pudo sola, aunque de cierta forma, el espíritu tenía razón, pues en poco tiempo, el hielo bajo Trish se cuarteó.

\- Tranquila Trish, te sacaré de esto, solo, relájate, yo te ayudaré- le dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, luego todo fue muy rápido, Coral saltó para ayudarla, la empujó y ella cayó al agua helada.

\- ¡CORAL!- gritó Trish extendiendo su mano queriéndola atrapar, primero bajó la cabeza pensando que su mejor amiga se había ido, pero luego esta salió tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

\- Oye, no repitamos esto si, soy un espíritu, pero eso no significa que no sienta el frío o necesite respirar- le dijo tiritando y acercándose a ella.

_Aún siento el frio calándome los huesos, pero bueno, por fortuna Trish no salió herida, y yo aprendí otra valiosa lección, __** si vas a la nieve o a patinar, llévate abrigo.**_

_**¿Y?, lamento enserio la demora, pero no tuve tiempo de escribir mucho en la semana, espero les haya gustado este, nos leemos la semana que viene.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Pregunta: ¿saben patinar? Yo si, hace muchisimo**_

_**PrincesaLuna. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Respondo Reviews:**_

_**Nicole Kawaii: Gracias, y por supuesto que no les agradan, cosa rara su caso.**_

_**Unespacioenblanco: Pensé en poner que las atacaban, pero si no todos los capis serían parecidos, y quedaría como medio raro, jeje, sí, yo aprendí a patinar a los golpes.**_

_**La loca chora: Qué lástima, aunque tu trasero debe estar agradecido a que los hayas perdido n.n.**_

_**WeAreNever: Como dije, quedaría medio raro si ponía en todos los caps. Más o menos lo mismo, y por supuesto, yo también patino en la bañera, aunque a mí trasero no le gusta demasiado. **_

_**Sin más el cap.:**_

_Frio, frio, frio, frio, frio, eso es lo único que recuerdo de aquel día, mucho frio, lo próximo que sé es que pasé un mes entero delante de una fogata a pesar de que era verano, le prometí a Trish que no saldríamos en muchas aventuras más, y lamentablemente así fue, tuve que irme por un tiempo, un tiempo largo, 6 largos años para ser exacta, no podía descuidar mi trabajo, pero fue entonces que recordé a mi enana y supuse que ya tendría como 12 o 13 años, mi niña, ahora les relataré nuestro reencuentro…_

Coral se encontraba en la caverna Mithology junto a Esmeralda e Iridessa, la primera estaba acostada panza arriba en el suelo con una de sus manos en su estómago y con la otra hacía remolinos para divertirse, o al menos tratar, Esmeralda hacía florecer flores y luego las arrancaba para deshojarlas e Iridessa estaba sentada sobre un hongo mientras usaba su luz para darle un toque único a las telarañas.

\- Ahhhh…- gritó Coral finalmente incorporándose -Chicas ya no puedo soportarlo más, debo salir de aquí, lo último que he hecho estos 6 años es hacer ventiscas en todo Bajoterra, pero eso no dura más d días, necesito salir de aquí o moriré de aburrimiento, por favor, yo no soy como ustedes, ustedes son puro trabajo y tensión, yo soy puros juegos y diversión-

\- Con que somos aburridas, ¿Eh?, pues bien…- le dijo Esmeralda pretendiendo estar enojada - ¡Las traes!- le dijo tocándola en el hombro mientras se largaba a correr como loca.

\- ¡Hey! Eso es trampa, vuelve aquí mal intento de babosa súper desarrollada, te voy a atrapar- le dijo comenzando a perseguirla mientras volaba lo más rápido que podía, pues Esmeralda tenía la capacidad de correr muy rápido.

Así estuvieron jugando un rato mientras Iridessa las observaba hasta que Coral decidió irse a crear ventiscas o algo así, pues en realidad fue a ver a su enana.

\- A ver Trish, donde puedes estar- se decía así misma mientras la buscaba con la mirada desde el aire, hasta que vio una jovencita de pelo corto celeste, estilo pixie, con un flequillo de lado, una blusa anudada a la cintura que dejaba ver su ombligo roja, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul y unas botas negras, además tenía unos lindos pendientes dorados.

\- ¿Es mi impresión o esa es Trish?- se dijo el espíritu mientras bajaba a averiguar, así que se le ocurrió una idea que seguro funcionaría si era su enana, pasó volando como rayo cerca de ella mientras hacía un remolino alrededor de ella que la hizo girar y perder el equilibrio.

\- No puede ser… ¿Coral?- dijo confundida pero a la vez emocionada.

\- ¿Quién más si no enana?- le dijo la joven desde uno de los faroles de la caverna.

\- ¡Coral!, ¿Dónde estabas? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo, creí que te habías ido para siempre-

\- Nunca petisa, es solo que he estado ocupada, muy ocupada, tanto como para no verte, cuantos tienes ya ¿12?, ¿13?- le preguntó observándola de pies a cabeza.

\- 13, hace poco los cumplí- contestó alegre de volver a ver a su mejor amiga.

-Eso es genial, lamento no poder haber venido, pero no te preocupes, ahora estoy aquí, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

\- Coral, no, la última vez casi vuelves a morir de hipotermia-

\- ¿Aún lo recuerdas?-

\- Como para olvidarlo, luego de eso no te volví a ver- le dijo afligida.

\- Lo siento mucho Trish, pero puedo compensarte, ¿te parece ir a dar una vuelta?- le ofreció tendiéndole la mano.

\- ¿Una vuelta segura?-

\- Lo prometo, además, hay algo que quiero mostrarte, algo hermoso-

\- ¿Lo prometes?-

\- Como que mi nombre es Coral Lizbeth Snow- le dijo con una mano en el corazón.

\- Ash, está bien- aceptó tomando su mano.

\- Abróchate el cinturón- dijo Coral levantando vuelo.

Pasaron por la Caverna Turbulenta, la Caverna Campo Callado, la Caverna Espina de pez, la Caverna Fin del mundo y muchas otras, hasta llegar a la Mithology.

\- Esto es lo que te quería mostrar, mira con atención- le dijo, en eso llegaba Esmeralda con un grupo de babosas cambia-formas e Iridessa dirigiendo la luz de los cristales del suelo directo a las gotas de agua en las telarañas, dando simplemente una vista maravillosa.

\- Hermoso- susurró Trish encantada.

\- Te dije que te gustaría, por cierto, quisiera presentarte a unas amigas, pero debes creer en ellas para poder verlas.

\- ¿Y quiénes son?-

\- Esmeralda Slug e Iridessa Sun-

\- ¿Hablas del espíritu de la luz y la guardiana de las babosas?- preguntó

\- Las mismas- le dijo sonriendo.

\- ¡Siempre he querido conocerlas!-

\- Pues bien, mira hacia allí- cuando Trish volteó vio a una joven morena, pelo negro azabache, ojos esmeraldas, un vestido verde y amarillo e iba descalza -Ella es Esmeralda- le dijo sonriendo mientras la señalaba, a su lado estaba una joven con cabello rubio hasta tres dedos debajo del hombro, ojos azules hermosos, un vestido sin mangas blanco y unas botas amarillas hasta la rodilla -Y ella Iridessa-

\- Increíble, siempre quise conocerlas- les dijo la peli-celeste prácticamente saltando de la emoción.

Juntas pasaron toda la tarde jugando y conociéndose más, al anochecer Coral llevó a Trish a su casa.

\- Este fue el mejor día de mi vida, espero volverte a ver pronto- le dijo la joven al espíritu.

\- Mañana volveré Trish, hasta pronto- la niña la abrazó y Coral besó su coronilla antes de irse

_Ese fue el mejor día que he tenido en años, volví a ver a mi enana, esta conoció a mis mejores amigas, esplendido día y más que una lección pude recordar algo importante,__** nunca, nunca debes olvidar a aquellos que quieres aunque no estén contigo, ya que el destino es muy caprichoso y puede te los vuelvas a encontrar.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, en cuanto a la lección, muchas veces es verdad, así que, porque no tomarlo en cuenta?.**_

_**Pregunta: ¿Les ha pasado algo así?**_

_**Besos.**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Respondo Reviews:**_

_**Unespacioenblanco: Muchísimas gracias, por supuesto que sí, no lo sé, sería genial, golpéalo fuerte, YO TAMBIÉN, yo quiero galletitas, yo sí, ya lo hice, Yo también, besotes. **_

_**Seroparecer: Gracias, gracias, gracias, piensa tranquila, besos.**_

_**Osiris: Muchas gracias, y enserio es muy conmovedor :'). **_

_**Nicole Kawaii: Me encantaría estar en tu país ahora, acá en invierno hace un frío que ni te cuento, beshitos.**_

* * *

_Mi enana querida, fue muy lindo volvernos reencontrar, y adivinen que, fue exactamente una semana antes de Navidad, ¡Debieron haber visto su cara cuando se lo dije!, no tuvo precio, desearía haber tenido una cámara a mano…_

\- Oye, Trish- dijo Coral mientras lanzaba una piedrilla al lago frente al que estaban ambas.

\- ¿Qué Coral?-

\- ¿Alguna vez te hablé de la Navidad?-

\- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó confundida.

\- La Navidad Trish, es hermosa, cuando aún era humana la festejaba con la Banda de Shane, y mucho antes con mi familia-

\- Y… ¿Cómo era?-

\- Bueno… es una época en la que toda la familia y amigos se juntan en un mismo lugar, Santa Claus trae regalos a los más pequeños, y a veces a los más grandes, hay una planta llamada muérdago para los enamorados, se come un rico pollo relleno, garrapiñada, maní con chocolate, Sake, Brandy, piña colada, sidra y de todo lo que se te ocurra, pero lo que más me gustaba, era juntarme con mis familiares y amigos, trasnochar contando chistes, haciendo bromas y riendo hasta que te duela el estómago, claro que prepárate para quedarte en cama durante todo el día siguiente, por el tremendo atracón que seguramente te diste con tantos dulces- finalizó riendo.

\- Suena increíble-

\- Y lo es, sabes, esto me recuerda cuando Trixie me preguntó que era el invierno, recuerdo que todos me dieron el mejor día nevado de todos.

\- ¿Y eso está cerca?-

\- ¿Navidad?, ¡Sí!, es en unos 4 días-

\- ¿Por qué no la celebras?- le preguntó inocentemente, pero se arrepintió al instante en el que vio su rostro de nostalgia.

\- Es que…, no tengo a nadie con quien celebrarla, mi familia murió hace siglos al igual que mis amigos, estoy sola Trish-

\- No estás sola, me tienes a mí- Coral sintió que sus ojos se aguaban al oír eso.

\- No es eso Trish, extraño a mi familia, dudo mucho que quede alguien, y si quedaran, no me podrían ver, ni si quiera sabrían quién soy- Coral reclinó su aleta y la abrazó, fue entonces que a Trish se le ocurrió una idea.

\- ¿Podemos volver a ir a ver a Esmeralda e Iridessa?- dijo incorporándose.

\- Claro, vamos- el espíritu la tomó de la mano y volvieron a la caverna Mithology, cuando llegaron, Trish salió corriendo hasta encontrarse con Esmeralda e Iridessa.

\- Chicas necesito su ayuda- dijo cuándo las encontró.

\- Claro Trish, ¿Qué necesitas?- le preguntó la pelinegra.

\- Coral me contó sobre la Navidad, y dijo que extrañaba mucho a sus amigos y familia, además me dijo que es en unos días, me encantaría poder hacerla feliz y hacerle una fiesta sorpresa-

\- Hmm… Coral ha hecho millones de cosas buenas por nosotras, ¿Por qué no hacer algo bueno por ella? Tienes nuestro apoyo en todo momento Trish- dijo Iridessa.

\- ¡Bien!, tenemos 4 días para Navidad y 3 para noche buena según tengo entendido, supongo que sería bueno festejarlo aquí, pero Coral no lo tiene que saber-

\- Dalo por hecho pequeña, le daremos a Coral la mejor fiesta sorpresa de la vida-

Trish les sonrió y volvió con Coral, mientras ambos espíritus buscaban un buen lugar para la fiesta.

Los días pasaban y Trish volvía todos y cada uno para asegurarse de que fuera perfecto, finalmente legó la tan ansiada noche buena, las telarañas reflejaban luz roja y verde, había mesas con sake, ponche, y toda clase de comida. Además Esmeralda llevó muchas cambia-formas y habían invitado a hadas y sirenas, mientras aguardaban escondidas, Trish llevaba a Coral con una venda en los ojos.

\- Trish, ¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó Coral.

\- Es una sorpresa Cori, tendrás que esperar un poco-

\- Muy graciosa, alto, ¿Cori?-

\- Tú me dices enana- le replicó.

\- Touché- rio Coral.

\- Bien estamos llegando- dijo pasaron por entre unas lianas y Trish le quitó la venda, dándole una sorpresa espectacular.

Todos se divirtieron en la fiesta y a medianoche intercambiaron regalos, un día para recordar.

_Debo decirlo, ¡La mejor fiesta del mundo!, amo a mi enana, y otra vez, una buena lección de vida,__** a veces los amigos pueden ser más familia que la de sangre propia.**_

* * *

_**Siento lo cortito, pero me puse a escribirlo tarde, el próximo será más largo, lo prometo.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Respondo Reviews:**_

_**Nicole Kawaii: Lo mismo digo Nicole, y en cuanto a si puedes aparecer en Matiné!, ¡Por supuesto!, tú también me ayudaras a torturar, digo, a hacerle preguntas a la Banda de Shane ;).**_

_**KellyLavigne: Muchísimas gracias, enserio me alegra que ustedes dejen reviews, porque me anima un montonazo a seguir escribiendo, y sip, yo lo viví en carne propia la moraleja de Coral, muchas gracias nuevamente.**_

_**WeAreNever: Gracias!, sip, yo también, y que conste que debe haber sido adorable y**_

_**WeAreNever: Awww… si, eso es lo mejor del cap.**_

_**Sin más el capítulo:**_

\- Hey Trish- dijo Coral mientras iban paseando por la caverna.

\- ¿Si?- preguntó ella.

\- Bueno, como sé que la próxima semana es tu cumpleaños, y tendré que hacer unos cuantos remolinos por aquí y por allá, así que pensé que podríamos ir al cine-

\- Suena bien, pero yo elijo la película-

\- Por supuesto, podemos ir esta noche- ofreció el espíritu.

\- Claro, iré con una amiga para que mi madre no sospeche nada-

\- Trataré de soportarlo- dijo Coral bromeando.

Por la noche Coral llevó a Trish y a su amiga al cine, Trish eligió una película sobre lanzadores y babosas, o algo así.

\- ¿Por qué nunca habíamos venido?- preguntó Coral.

\- Porque nunca se nos había ocurrido- susurró la niña.

\- Lo sé- aunque ninguna de las dos sabían era que era tiempo en que los ogros de las nieves despertaban.

A mitad de la película una demoledora es disparada por el actor, lo que causa un estruendo que logra enfurecer a los ogros, se oyó un estruendo para posteriormente ver que los ogros de hielo habían roto la pantalla y estaban atacando a las personas.

\- ¡Esto no estaba en los planes!- gritó Trish esquivando un ataque, su amiga estaba escondida mientras Coral trataba de ayudar a su mejor amiga para escapara sana y salva.

\- ¡Debemos encontrar una manera de tranquilizarlos!- gritó Trish sin percatarse de que unos de los ogros la iba a aplastar, pero Coral llegó a sacarla de allí justo a tiempo -Gracias-

\- No fue nada- respondió esquivando un escombro -Debemos pensar algo para detenerlos, ¡Cómo una Slirena!-

\- ¡Pero si es su época de hibernación cabeza de chorlito!- dijo Trish frenéticamente.

\- ¡¿Acaso tienes otra idea genio?!- respondió de igual forma.

\- ¡Sí!- respondió saltando de los brazos de Coral para salir corriendo hacia la grieta que habían causado los ogros para refugiarse -¿Eres parte sirena, verdad?-

\- Obvio que si-

\- Pues bien, intenta dormirlos con tu voz-

\- ¡No Puedo!- exclamó lanzando lejos una roca con un remolino -Necesito una distracción, además deben estar todos en el mismo lugar, sino no funcionará- le recordó refugiándose junto a ella.

\- Tengo una idea, pero necesito tiempo-

\- Quizá… ¡sí!, haz lo tuyo que yo llamaré su atención- dijo flotando para colocarse cerca de los ogros, observando como Trish se dirigía corriendo a la sala de proyección, Coral tomó aire y soltó un gritó tan agudo y desafinado que haría que se quebrace una copa de vidrio, ganándose la atención y el odio de los ogros.

\- Espero que esto valga la pena- dijo comenzando a volar lejos de allí.

\- A ver, como era esto- se dijo Trish observando los controles confundida.

\- ¡Ya sé!- dijo tomando su celular y buscando algo entre todas las cajas debajo de la mesa -Debe estar por aquí… ¡Lo encontré!- exclamó con un cable de doble entrada en la mano.

Tomó su celular, lo conectó a la computadora y empezó a teclear unas cuantas cosas, para posteriormente verse un video en lo que quedaba de la pantalla gigante, los ogros se sintieron atraídos y fueron hacia allí.

Coral se acercó y comenzó a cantar una bella melodía que hizo que estos se durmieran, Trish desconectó el celular y fue con el espíritu, luego ambas se ocuparon de llevar a la amiga de la niña a su casa y convencerla de que todo había sido parte de la película, lo cual resultó.

Luego de eso, jamás les interesó volver al cine.

_Como dije, después de haber tenido que pasar por eso, no volvimos jamás al cine, pero bueno, quien quisiera, cambiando de tema, aprendí otra valiosa lección, __**nunca te enfrentes a un ogro de las nieves sin una Slirena. **_

* * *

_**Lamento lo corto del cap. y el atraso, pero casi no tuve tiempo de escribir en la semana, para compensarlos, el próximo será más largo, en cuanto a mi otro fic, Matiné!, tardaré un poco en actualizarlo porque responderé todas las preguntas que tengo hasta el momento, y son muchas, pero no se preocupen, que trataré de subirlo lo antes posible, otra cosa, para el que quiera aparecer en el próximo capítulo de Matiné! Solo tiene que decirme y darme una descripción física básica, admitiré dos por capitulo. **_

_**Besos.**_

_**PrincesaLuna.**_


	7. AVISO

**_No podré subir capitulo esta semana puesto que el anterior lo subí demasiado tarde y entre la escuela y el resto de los fics. no he tenido tiempo de escribir._**

**_Aún así prometo que el próximo lo subiré puntualmente el próximo sábado, será bastante largo y una cosa más, quiero subir dos nuevos one-shots, uno de Bajoterra y otro será un crossover que le prometí a una amiga hace tiempo, así que les agradecería mucho alguna idea para el one-shot de Bajoterra._**

**_Los reviews los responderé todos en el próximo cap., lo siento mucho y espro sepan disculparme._**

**_Besos._**

**_HatsuneMiku. _**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Respondo Reviews:**_

_**Seroparecer: Es que la inspiración se me hizo PUF!, y no pude escribir el cap., sip, tenía que hacer algún cambio ;).**_

_**Seroparecer: A la próxima lo harán, ¡Yo lo sé!, por cierto, te invito a leer mi otro fic de Slugterra titulado Matiné!, prometo que te reirás a carcajadas. **_

_**Nicole Kawaii: Es una gran lección, okey, lo tomaré en cuenta para el próximo capítulo de Matiné!, pues con Lupe hemos decidido que los invitados se quedarán todo el fic.**_

_**Besitos.**_

_**Awww… que tierna, yo también *Le da una galleta virtual*.**_

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Cuando terminen de leer el fic lean abajo algo muy importante.**_

* * *

Un lindo día, Trish estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación, luego de un rato soltó un audible suspiro.

\- ¿Qué te sucede enana?- le preguntó Coral, quien estaba con ella en la habitación.

\- Es que mi madre y yo nunca hemos salido de la caverna más que para visitar a mi abuelo, me gustaría conocer más-

\- ¡Pero niña, como se te ocurre!, siempre has salido conmigo a muchas cavernas- le dijo.

\- Bueno, pero cada vez que vamos siempre termina en un desastre inmenso-

\- Está bien, está bien, que te parece esto, tú y yo nos vamos a recorrer un par de cavernas- respondió contenta, Trish la miró con una ceja cruzada y cruzada de brazos -Está bien, tu madre viene también- dijo ella suspirado.

\- Mucho mejor, le diré ahora mismo- dijo la niña bajando a paso veloz las escaleras.

A la semana de habérselo dicho, Coral, Trish y su madre habían partido hacia la caverna espina de pez, cuatro días después partieron hacia otra y así sucesivamente, uno de esos días Coral y Trish se fueron a dar una vuelta por las cavernas, hasta que el espíritu vio que la pequeña soltaba una lágrima.

\- Hey, ¿qué te sucede?- le preguntó cuál madre a su hija.

\- Es solo que desearía que papá estuviera conmigo y mamá- dijo algo apenada.

\- Podría… preguntar que le sucedió-dijo ella con tacto, para tratar de no herirla más.

\- Él… nos dejó cuando yo era muy niña, casi no lo recuerdo, casi no recuerdo su voz ni lo que significa tener un padre- respondió abrazándose a sí misma y soltando un par de lágrimas.

\- No te preocupes mi cielo, yo también perdí a mi padre muy de niña, y se lo que significa, pero tú no debes ponerte así, eres una chica muy fuerte que no tiene por qué estar llorando, además, yo siempre estaré contigo, te lo prometo por todo Bajoterra- dijo con sinceridad, la niña a ese punto estaba llorando, pero pudo tranquilizarse un poco como para abrazarla.

\- Gracias- dijo ella.

\- No tienes porqué agradecer enana- le respondió Coral revolviéndole el cabello, aunque un par de disparos cerca de allí hizo que la joven se detuviera y mirara preocupada -Quédate aquí, veré que sucede- le dijo mientras volaba más alto, logrando ver unos 4 bandidos asaltando a una pareja, así que bajó rápidamente dirigiéndose con Trish.

\- Rápido, debemos salir de aquí, hay bandidos y van a…. ¡Cuidado!- gritó apartándola cuando vio que le dispararon un par más -Trish, tengo un plan, pero necesitaré tu ayuda- le dijo ocultándola tras una roca.

\- ¿Cuál?-

\- Yo los voy a distraer y tu correrás con tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?-

\- Pero como, a ti no te pueden ver-

\- Voy a envolverlos en un remolino, tú vete y no mires atrás-

\- E-está bien, pero ten cuidado- dijo la niña mientras la tomaba de las manos y la abrazaba.

Coral salió de allí y fue hacia los bandidos mientras comenzaba a girar a su alrededor cada vez más rápido, produciendo un remolino gigante, podría decirse que casi un tornado, Trish aprovechó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, sin contar con que los bandidos la acorralaran, Coral al ver esto frunció el ceño e hizo un movimiento con su brazo para que los ladrones volaran por los aires, oyéndose a lo lejos un gato gritando, un vidrio rompiéndose y la bocina de un auto.

\- Puede que no me escuchen pero igual se los diré, si le tocan un solo cabello a MI enana, o no saben lo que les espera- dijo Coral enfatizando el "mi".

Como buen espíritu del aire que era podía poseer cuerpos sólidos, pero jamás lo hacía, excepto para una emergencia, pues no estaba de acuerdo con ello, así que al ver una babosa que pasaba por allí tomó aire y se volvió completamente transparente, entrando en su pequeño cuerpito, la babosa abrió los ojos y estos eran completamente blancos.

\- OIGAN- gritó ella ganándose la atención de los bandidos y de Trish, asustando a los primeros y haciendo reír para sí misma a la niña, pues ella ya sabía de ello -SI USTEDES, ENVIADOS DE LAS CAVERNAS PROFUNDAS, VUELVEN A INTENTAR ASALTAR O LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN- en ese momento el viento comenzó a soplar fuertemente -PROMETO QUE NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD DE USTEDES, Y POR SU BIEN LES RECOMIENDO NO ME HAGAN ENOJAR, PUES SABRÁN LO QUE ES METERSE CON TODO EL PODER DE BAJOTERRA- finalizó ella, aunque para ese punto, los bandidos ya se habían hecho humo, Coral rio y salió de la babosa -Gracias pequeña- dijo tendiéndole su dedo el cual la pequeña estrechó.

\- Nunca te vi haciendo eso, y debo admitir que es genial- dijo la niña acercándose a Coral.

\- Lo sé, escalofriante pero genial- le respondió ella -Vamos, tu madre debe estar preocupada- añadió comenzando a volar junto a Trish.

_Ese día fue épico, enserio debieron ver la cara de los bandidos cuando vieron "hablar" a la babosa, ¿Les digo algo?, aprendí otra lección, __**si vas a salir solo/a, es mejor tengas lanzadora (o seas un espíritu).**_

* * *

_**¿Y?, lamento no haber subido puntual como prometí, pero la idea para hacer este cap. me vino recién el viernes por la noche, lo comencé a escribir en el Tablet y luego lo pasé a mi laptop para terminarlo, así que estuve la tarde del viernes, todo el sábado y parte de hoy para escribirlo.**_

_**Pregunta: ¿Extrañan a alguien? Yo sí a mi abuelo (Q.E.P.D), yo era muy pequeña cuando se fue.**_

_**Sé que ustedes se preguntaran "¿Y esta para qué nos hace preguntas?", pero la respuesta es muy fácil, lo hago porque no tuve la oportunidad en una babosa, un misterio y sorpresas, y además para que ustedes me conozcan mejor a mí y que yo los conozca mejor a mis lectores, quienes son que cada día me impulsan a seguir en FF y a seguir las historias que tanto me esfuerzo en hacer, es por eso que les digo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, GRACIAS POR APOYARME EN TODO. **_

_**P.D: Sé que sonó como si este fuera el último capítulo, pero no lo es, así que no se preocupen.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**HatsuneMiku.**_


	9. Aviso (Lo siento mucho)

**_¡Hola chicos!, sé que es el segundo anuncio en poco tiempo, pero tendré que posponer unas 2 semanas más Espíritu de la alegría porque no tengo mi computador, que es donde tengo los capítulos y que esta semana y la otra tendré exámenes de Biología, Física, Química, Literatura y muchas otras materias, creo que son como 8 exámenes en total, lamento darles el anuncio ahora, pero tampoco tenía mi celular (que es de donde les estoy escribiendo), espero sepan perdonar. _**

**_Besos y los quiero muchísimo._**

**_HatsuneMiku._**


	10. Chapter 8

_**Respondo Reviews:**_

_**Asapasap: Si lo sé, y por fin la actualización, jaja, espero te guste.**_

_**Daji otaku95: Gracias, muchas gracias, tienes razón, gracias de nuevo.**_

_**Nicole Kawaii: Ok!, okis, como vos quieras Nicole, mientras te guste, hasta pronto.**_

_**Una cosa, AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE ABAJO, LEANLO POR FAVOR.**_

_**Sin más el fic:**_

* * *

Un día en Bajoterra Coral se encontraba creando una pequeña tormenta en la caverna Turbulenta cuando algo peculiar llamó su atención, había una babosa malvada, una… ¿Sanadora? ¿Congelada?, imposible, la última malvada que había visto en su larga vida fue a Cleo, pero ella no existía desde hace años y años.

Se acercó tan solo un poco para observarla y pudo observar que efectivamente era una sanadora malvada, aunque un poco más diferente que las demás y fue en ese instante que su cabeza hizo _"click", _hace un tiempo había presenciado la batalla de la Banda contra Goon Doc, una babosa malvada que había amenazado Bajoterra, pero eso no podía ser posible, esa babosa no podía seguir existiendo luego de tanto tiempo, ¿O sí?

Como sea, no podía suceder, no podía ser posible. Coral comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Esmeralda era la que se encargaba de las babosas, pero no de las malvadas e Iridessa… digamos que la última vez que vio una malvada salió más rápido que una leopardo tras un ciervo.

Coral solo atinó a irse a buscar ayuda a algún lado, no podría con eso sola, digo, una vez unas Electroshock le electrocutaron el trasero solo por curiosa, así que no quería que esa babosa la matara, de nuevo, por intentar salvar Bajoterra.

Con ayuda de sus poderosas alas salió volando a buscar a Trish, cuando llegó a la casa de la niña, entró podría decirse que atravesando el vidrio. Pero no estaba allí, bajó velozmente las escaleras y dio vuelta la casa patas arriba buscándola, pero no estaba. Pensó y luego se dio cuenta ¡Eran las 9 de la mañana! Ella debía estar en la escuela.

Voló hacia el sitio y la encontró en su clase de historia, mirando al profesor aburrida con la cabeza apoyada en su mano.

Coral tocó el vidrio, ya que Trish era la única que la veía volteó hacia allí con los parpados pesados, no le prestó atención mientras volvía la cabeza al profesor, pero luego volvió a voltear con los ojos cuadrados. Coral saludó con la mano y movió los labios diciendo ayuda, la niña la entendió y movió sus labios diciendo okey, ya voy, luego de eso se paró y se tomó la cabeza y el estómago con la mano.

\- Profesor, siento el estómago en la cabeza y el cerebro en el estómago- dijo ella fingiendo náuseas, el señor primero la miró como si estuviera loca, pero luego le dio permiso para ir a la enfermería.

Trish salió corriendo fuera de la escuela para encontrarse con el espíritu.

\- Más te vale que sea importante Coral, no me dejarán salir por mu… ¡Woah!- dijo ella al sentir como Coral la cargó en su espalda y levantaba vuelo más alto.

\- Sin críticas enana, debo mostrarte algo-

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dices?- gritó Trish, ya que estaban en vuelo, y demasiado rápido.

\- ¡Porque si te digo no me creerías!-

\- ¡¿Tan increíble es?!-

\- ¡No te imaginas cuanto!- le respondió dando fin a la conversación. Ella aceleró aún más la velocidad y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban en la caverna -¿Me hubieras creído petisa?- le dijo viendo divertida como Trish tenía los ojos cuadrados al verla, la pequeña solo se limitó a negar apenas con la cabeza - No lo quería decir, ba, a quien engaño, si quería, pero, te-lo-dije- dijo Coral separando cada palabra como saboreando el triunfo, pero luego retomó su seriedad y se dirigió a Trish -¿Qué podemos hacer enana?-

\- ¿Una sanadora?-

\- ¿Aún quedan de esas?-

\- Hmm… ¿El pozo de luz del clan sombra?- Coral se congeló en su lugar y cuando salió de su estado de shock subió con la niña hasta un hongo para ocultarse allí.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de ese lugar? Supuestamente es secreto, solo las babosas, Esmeralda, Iridessa y yo sabemos-

\- Lo leí en un libro- dijo apenada.

\- Bien, pero que esto se quede entre nosotras-

\- De acuerdo-

\- Volviendo al tema, hay que detener a ese mal intento de babosa antes de que haga algo malo, y puede que tu idea del pozo de luz funcione, solo hay que llevarla hasta allá-

\- Será difícil-

\- Nooo, si te contaron- ¿Sarcasmo? ¿Dónde?

\- Tengo un plan, pero será difícil-

\- Habla-

\- Bien, debemos atraer su atención con algo, lo que sea, para poder llevarla al pozo de luz, allí, de alguna manera la meteremos dentro y, si todo sale bien, podrá sanar-

\- Faltó una cosa-

\- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Trish confundida.

\- Rogarle a todos los dioses que resulte-

\- Bueno… si, y eso también, ahora, llamar su atención es lo que precisamos- Coral puso el dedo índice doblado en forma de garfio debajo de su labio inferior, hasta que chasqueó los dedos y sonrió.

\- Yo sé cómo, necesito buscar algo, tú toma esto- dijo dándole una de las esferas que permiten a uno desaparecer y aparecer del clan sombra- Busca a Esmeralda, ella te llevará al pozo de luz, ten todo preparado para cuando llegue-

\- Hecho-

Coral se aseguró de que la niña llegara y se impulsó en su cola para salir volando ayudada de sus alas para mayor velocidad, pasó por casi todas las cavernas como rayo creando una ventisca, como un huracán más que ventisca a su paso, con el propósito de levantar a las babosas a su paso, volvió a la caverna Turbulenta y se fijó cuantas babosas pudo conseguir, aunque al darse vuelta se encogió de hombros y soltó una risa al verlas todas mareadas y tumbadas en el suelo.

\- Lo lamento, a la próxima iré más despacio, pero ahora no hay tiempo- les dijo retomando la postura y aplaudiendo un par de veces para llamar su atención- Sé que no soy Esmeralda, pero deben ayudarme en algo, todo Bajoterra está en peligro y ustedes me ayudarán- las babosas se miraron entre si y asintieron decididas.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias pequeñas, ahora, este es el plan…- Coral les contaba detalladamente su plan, las babosas dudaron, pero la cara de cachorro mojado de Coral las convenció.

Las babosas se acercaron a Goon Doc y por incitación del espíritu comenzaron a hacerle muecas y burlarse de ella, cuando Goon las vio enfureció y comenzó a perseguirlas. Coral las iba guiando, pero sin hablar y escondiéndose cosa de que la babosa malvada no la viera y sospechara del plan de Trish.

Al llegar al pozo de luz, Coral tomó a Trish en brazos, cerró los ojos, se concentró y la transportó a la fuente del mismo, donde esperaba Esmeralda, la niña bajó algo mareada y se tomó la cabeza tratando de soportar.

\- ¿D-Donde aprendiste eso?- preguntó aun mareada.

\- Bueno… cuando me fui estuve perfeccionando la tele-transportación, ¿Genial no?-

\- Yo diría, mareador- respondió Trish media verde. Coral rió entre dientes y luego volvió a ponerse seria.

\- Mejor prepárense, están por llegar- Dicho y hecho, unos 30 segundos después, especificando, llegaron todas las babosas corriendo, o, saltando, o, lo que sea que hagan. Coral tomó a una babosa fandango velozmente mientras las otras se dispersaban por todos lados, el espíritu le hizo una seña a Esmeralda y esta hizo invisibles a las demás para que Goon no las viera.

\- Vamos… ven aquí Goon, te aseguro de que no es una trampa para destruirte- susurró Coral, mientras Trish y Esmeralda la miraban con cara de, "Cierra la boca Coral", ella rió y volvió a susurrar- Lo siento, solo trataba de ponerle un poco de onda a la situación- dijo frunciéndose de hombros divertida.

\- Pues ya no lo hagas- le reclamó Trish entre dientes-

\- Chichas, silencio- las regañó Esmeralda, y justo en ese momento apareció Goon por la entrada.

\- Bien pequeña, a tu trabajo- dijo Coral acariciando la cabeza de la babosa y largando en el suelo. Goon al verla se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- Coral…- dijo nerviosa Trish al ver que estaba muy cerca.

\- Espera enana…- le dijo la chica frenándola con la mano.

\- Coral…- volvió a decir aún más nerviosa.

\- Espera Trish, aún no es el momento…- decía Coral, cuando Goon se lanzó hacia la fandango Coral salió volando lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Trish rezaba porque llegue y Esmeralda se jalaba los cabellos. Un segundo antes de que la malvada la alcanzara el espíritu estiró la mano y la atrajo hacia ella haciendo Goon callera de cabeza dentro del pozo, Coral se dio la vuelta y recibió un impacto en su espalda para proteger a la babosa, pero no fue nada grave.

\- ¿Estás bien pequeña?- le preguntó a la babosa mientras ella asentía.

\- ¿Estás bien Coral?- preguntaron ambas mientras la ayudaban a levantarse.

\- Por supuesto, pero algo me dice que esto es solo el comienzo- dijo seria Coral mirando el pozo de luz mientras las otras dos la imitaban.

_Podría jurar que escuché a Goon gritar ME VENGARÉ, pero no dije nada para no preocuparlas a las chicas, aunque **esto era solo el inicio del fin. **_

* * *

**_Siento mucho la demora de como 2 meses más o menos, pero he tenido muchos conflictos con mi familia, problemas con mi novio, los cuales por desgracia no superamos y tuvimos que terminar, problemas emocionales con una amiga, los exámenes finales, y mucha tarea también, además de todo eso, tengo muchos otros fics, se me borraron muchos capítulos de todos, hemos estado medias desconectadas con la amiga con la que escribo Matiné! y solo lo llevo por la mitad, pero me estoy esforzando mucho por hacerlo yo sola, ah, y para los que me dijeron vía PM o por Review de que me había olvidado de Bajoterra no es cierto, solo es que no tengo mucho tiempo, con el tema de último año, universidad etc., no puedo más, creo que eso es todo._**

_**Pregunta: ¿Alguna vez han pasado por algo tan malo? Sé que algunas de mis lectoras/es son aún muy chicas, de forma general lo digo, pero quisiera saber si soy la única con tantos problemas juntos.**_

_**Nos leemos en el próximo.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**HatsuneMiku.**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**Respondo Reviews:**_

_**Dajiotaku95:**_

_**Eso espero Daji, eso espero, obvio que no lo olvidé, muajajajajajaja okno.**_

_**Y para registrarte, bueno, ya te expliqué como subir un fic., y para registrarte ir a Sign Up, después es fácil, ya verás, espero ver pronto tus fics. En el sitio!**_

_**Vos también cuídate.**_

_**Nicole Kawaii:**_

_**Eso mismo! Arriba los estudiante! Jajaja.**_

_**Y también arriba el lado oscuro! XD**_

_**Nicole Kawaii:**_

_**Lo siento por tu hermana, y también por todo lo demás, espero que lo puedas superar.**_

_**Eso es lo bueno de las amigas, cuando nos juntamos, somos un peligro para humanidad ;), lo importante es que seas fuerte y no te dejes dañar por lo demás, los que te dicen cosas feas, es porque te envidian, lo importante es que tu sepas lo que eres, todos los problemas tienen una solución, y tus amigas tienen mucha razón. **_

_**TrueLovenik13:**_

_**Muchos problemas juntos.**_

_**Espero que hayas leído los otros fics. para que lo entiendas bien. **_

_**Gracias!**_

_**Lo entenderás cuando leas los otros fics., como dije anteriormente. **_

_**Gracias e igualmente, y no me ofendo :D**_

_**Yo también quiero un helado :'(**_

_**AVISO MUY MUY IMPORTANTE ABAJO, NO ES MALO, TODO LO CONTRARIO, LEANDO POR FAVOR:**_

* * *

_No estuve demasiado equivocada al decir que la aparición de Goon era solo el principio, días después aparecieron más malvadas, no tuvimos problemas en capturarlas y llevarlas al pozo de luz para sanarlas, se nos estaba haciendo hábito, el verdadero problema fue aquel día, aquel terrible día, en el que perdí todo lo que tenía, mi única familia fue disuelta por completo, y la única esperanza que me quedaba, eran las Elementales o las Legendarias*, sería difícil de encontrarlas, para lo que tengo en mente necesito a las cinco babosas Elementales o a las dos Legendarias, y las últimas siempre cambian de lugar, pero, con tal de salvar a mis amigos, lo que sea, pero ya basta de tanto bla bla bla y déjenme contarles la historia._

Día lindo en Bajoterra, las cavernas brillan más que nunca, las babosas juegan, y es tan, tan… ¡Aburrido! ¡Aburrido! ¡Aburrido! ¡ABURRIDO!, Según cierto espíritu del aire (cofcofcoralcofcof), bien, mejor continuemos, como decía, las noventa y nueve cavernas estaban en calma, si, sé que son cien, pero había UNA caverna llena de disturbio, bueno, no en realidad, aún...

\- Coral, esto no es buena idea- decía Iridessa mientras se escondían con Coral tras una roca, mientras la última rodaba los ojos cansada de su amiga.

\- Debes aprender a relajarte un poco Iri, esta será una broma épica-

\- No creo que una bomba de tinta sea una buena elección, conoces a Esmeralda cuando se enoja- la cosa es que Coral había colocado una bomba de tinta azul en forma de babosa frente a lo que vendría a ser la casa de Esmeralda. Cuando la rubia iba a salir a contarle todo a la oji-verde, la joven la derribó de un golpe feroz al suelo.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a taclear así?- preguntó una adolorida oji-azul en el piso mientras la de cabello castaño-blanco-azulado estaba cómodamente sentada encima.

\- Yo también jugaba cuando era niña- respondió ella con las dos manos en su aleta mientras reía entre dientes. Justo en ese momento Esmeralda salía feliz de la vida de su casa, vio a la "babosa" y ya se imaginarán lo que sucedió, quiso levantarla y explotó manchándole medio cuerpo, se frotó los ojos y observó a Coral carcajearse a lo lejos.

\- Me imagino que esto se quita, ¿Verdad?- le preguntó apretando los puños hasta dejar los nudillos blancos.

\- Por supuesto- respondió asintiendo mientras le hacía una seña de "ok", pero luego se dio vuelta y le dijo a Iridessa con los labios "noo", para ese entonces Esmeralda ya la había sacado corriendo, mientras que la oji-café salía volando.

\- ¡CORALINE SUNYINE SNOW! ¡TE JURO QUE CUANDO TE ATRAPE TE VOY A DESCUARTIZAR HIJA DE FRUTA!- gritaba Esmeralda mientras la corría por todos lados, Coral sacó sus alas de ángel y levantó vuelo más alto.

\- ¡Puede que tengas alas de ángel, pero te aseguro que no lo eres!- le dijo Esmeralda a Coral mientras ella reía levemente- ¡Es por eso que la banda de Shane te dejó de buscar tan pronto! ¡Tú no les importabas! ¡Tan solo eres una chiquilla creída que no merece haber sido transformada en espíritu del aire!- le gritó, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Coral había dejado de reír y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

\- Esmeralda…- la regañó Iridessa.

\- No, déjala Iri, tiene razón, después de todo, porqué querrían a alguien así de arrogante, egoísta e idiota, ¿O no piensas eso también babosa desfigurada?- luego de eso se fue volando dejando a ambas atrás.

Ella se fue a la caverna Turbulenta, pensaba que nadar un rato sería un buen distractor, con lo que no contó era que Trish estaría ahí junto a unos compañeros, la pequeña al verla se levantó de donde estaba sentada y fue con ella, al verla con las mejillas y la nariz sonrosadas y los ojos desbordando de grandes lágrimas que caían sin permiso por su rostro le preguntó qué le sucedía.

\- No pasa nada enana- respondió con voz quebrada e hipando.

\- ¿Segura?-

\- No molestes más Trish, estoy bien- respondió más cortante esta vez.

\- Coral, no estás nada bien, déjame ayudarte, ven, vamos a…-

\- ¡Déjame en paz Trish! ¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Quiero estar sola!- le gritó el espíritu sin contener más las lágrimas, por un lado se sentía bien al haberse deshecho de ese molesto nudo en la garganta que la atormentaba desde hace rato, por otro se sentía horrible por haberle gritado a su mejor amiga de una forma que no merecía ya que ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Trish se encogió de hombros y se alejó un par de pasos de Coral algo asustada- T-Trish, l-lo siento mucho-

\- No…-

\- ¿Q-qué?-

\- ¡No me vuelvas a hablar! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Te odio!- esas dos palabras, esas dos simples palabras, se le clavaron en el corazón "Te odio" eran las palabras que nunca pensó escuchar de su enana, su peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad.

Mientras esto sucedía en la caverna Turbulenta, en otro lado, Goon observaba todo a través de un espejo mágico (que cliché XD) mientras sonría malvadamente, su plan estaba dando resultado.

\- Muy bien hecho, sirviente- dijo sin dejar de mirar el espejo, desde las sombras asomó Esmeralda, pero segundos después una luz salió de su pecho y de allí apareció una babosa malvada, mientras el espíritu del aire se desmallaba allí mismo- Todo marcha a la perfección, muy pronto Bajoterra me pertenecerá a mí- exclamó riendo.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Los dejaré con el suspenso hasta el próximo cap., pero prometo que el otro será épico.**_

_**PREGUNTA: ¿Alguna vez se han peleado con un amigo como Coral y Trish? Yo sí, cuando era pequeña, pero luego hablando lo solucionamos, por suerte ahora la puedo seguir llamando mi mejor amiga.**_

_**Coral en su forma de espíritu del aire, tiene el cabello castaño con las puntas blancas y azules y los ojos cafés, para sacarlos de toda duda, porque me parece que no lo había puesto.**_

_**Segundo, Para el que no haya leído Una babosa, un misterio y sorpresas, las babosas Legendarias son Ying y Perla, invención de su servidora.**_

_**Última cosa, está la voy a poner en todos mis fics, en la nota final, he notado que muchas personas me han añadido a autores favoritos, y son mucha, enserio no creí llegar a tantas, yo pensé que como mínimo serían, no sé, siete u ocho personas, pero no, esta familia siguió creciendo cada vez más y más y más, hasta llegar a lo que es ahora, enserio los quiero muchísimo, GRACIAS a todos esos que me agregaron a favoritos, y los que no, ¿Qué esperan para hacerlo? Es totalmente gratis, y cómo ya somos tantos y he decidido que NO ME VOLVERÉ A CAMBIAR EL NOMBRE, pensaba en ponerle un nombre a esta familia que todos hemos hecho, así que, ¡Acepto sugerencias! Déjenlas en los comentarios, pueden ser más de una, yo elegiré una de esas y así firmaré en mis fics, al final, osea que en vez de poner "Beshitos" voy a poner "Beshitos (Nombre de mis seguidores)" ¿Se entendió? Espero que colaboren.**_

_**Beshitos.**_

_**HatsuneMiku.**_


End file.
